


Dante X Rujul: Agate

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: Yes. There will be s3x!





	Dante X Rujul: Agate

It was a quiet day at Devil May Cry, Dante was by himself. There was no sign of Lady or Trish coming in or calling to pestering him, so it was relieving for the legendary hunter. He didn't bother to turn on his jukebox from where he sat at his usual spot like his desk. He only had a magazine over his face to keep the sunlight from hitting his eyes.

He heard Rujul coming in from the front of his shop and footsteps coming towards him. Dante didn't flinch. Especially not from the vibration of the detective's hands landing slightly harsh on his desk. The breathing from the other man caught his ear.

"Dante, we need to talk."

The hunter looked at the blonde asura with mild concern on his face.

"Isn't about Trish?"

The detective nodded at him slowly.

"She broke up with me. She told me that she has no interest in me anymore, yet she prefers to be with Lady instead."

Dante lifted the magazine off his face while he kept his eyes on Rujul. He even stood up slowly from his desk.

"You're telling me that she broke up with you, so you came over here to see me to tell me about it? Rooj, not every relationship is perfect. You know that."

"Of course I know that."

Dante went around his desk, and the detective turned to face the hunter. Rujul's eyes are locked onto the other's. The detective grabbed him with his right hand by the hunter's left wrist, pulling him toward him gently.

"Feisty Rooj."

Rujul chuckled while forming a smirk.

"I thought you're the feisty one like Trish, Nero and Lady told me earlier."

Dante placed his hand on the detective's clothed crotch area before lightly grabbing, which he appeared to have a barely noticeable bulge. The detective hissed silently as he felt Dante's hand lightly gripping onto him.

The hunter looked at Rujul, who appeared to blushing light red.

The asura couldn't take it anymore with the heat building up, so he quickly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his slightly muscular chest before tossing it behind Dante's desk. He then went for Dante's shirt by unbuckling and unzipping it. The hunter shrugged it off to let it fall onto the ground.

Both of them are currently shirtless. Before Dante was about to make a move for Rujul's lower half, the detective placed his hands on the hunter's bare chest.

"We need to go somewhere private."

Upon hearing the detective's request, Dante took his hand and lead him to his bedroom upstairs.

The hunter kissed Rujul on the lips before undoing his belt and jeans. He began pulling them down along with the boxer briefs before he toss them aside. The detective's member was woke and straight as a pencil, which made Dante's mouth drop slightly while his bulge became very noticeable from his own pants. Rujul began going on his knees before looking at him into the hunter's eyes.

"I bet you're as feisty as I am."

"See that for yourself."

Rujul began undoing the hunter's belt and pants' zipper. The detective noticed that Dante decided to go commando.

"Aren't you surprised, Rooj?"

"I am, Dante. Very surprised."

Dante chuckled before giving Rujul another kiss before he removed his pants.

The hunter began running his long fingers down the detective's member before he began pleasuring him with his own mouth. As Rujul felt his own member being engulfed by Dante, he moaned loudly and began grabbing Dante's silver locks of hair.

As Dante removed himself before Rujul was getting close to the climax, he pushed him onto the bed.

"I'll let you get the pleasure from me."

"Do it, Dante. Give it your all."

Both of the men positioned themselves carefully before the hunter was ready to pound him.

"Go, Dante."

Rujul felt Dante between his legs, causing him to let him fall backward on the bed.

The detective heard the hunter moaning while pounding into him. Rujul began cussing up a storm while saying Dante's name in between his own moans.

As they both climaxed, Dante quickly pulled himself away from Rujul. They were mess.

"Dante."

"What, Rooj?"

"I feel a lot better. All thanks to you."

Dante smiled and kissed him.

"I'm glad that I did help you."


End file.
